Of Legends and Lovers
by aYuKa eTeRNaL bLuE
Summary: Ino has Shikamaru. Neji has Ten ten. Naruto has Hinata, and Kakashi has Anko or Kurenai. Sakura has Gaara and Lee waiting for her, but she still wants Sasuke. Now Sasuke returns. And Sasuke... wants her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't own Naruto it's by Masashi Kishimoto! Hah! I mean, the whole © and those heck copyrights are all to the person. But--- people, this fic is mine, okay and forgive this mind. I wanna leash my imagination. **

**Of Legends and Lovers»» A SasuSaku Fic**

**Chapter One: **The Reunion

**Opening Remarks: Well, I want to tell that this is a futuristic Naruto cast and Konoha--- and they are all having happy love lives except for one Kunoichi. **

Kakashi had been so busy these past few days. For a first reason, he was assigned to prepare for the whole reunion he and Iruka had planned for the Chuunin examiners close to them, five years ago--- probably the rookies and some first timers they'd become friends with. Everyone, I mean, every sensei wants to extend help--- so as for Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Jiraiya, Asuma, Ebisu and Iruka. They'd loved parties. But only another reason made Kakashi sooo very busy--- from running away two insane girls about him.

To tell you honestly, they are really pretty and serious in their looks. But one day their so-called childhood crush is this cool-looking snobby boy who turned out into a somewhat silent and masked sensei… whom I was pertaining is no other than Hatake Kakashi.

Matarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai. They've once met in the Chuunin exams, when 3 students of Kurenai decided to go for it, while Anko was one of the toughest examiners that time. They were loveless then, until they saw a long-time unseen classmate at the ninja academy during their younger years. They'd been busy teaching and finally forgot about how their ruined friendship was like Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura's for a guy named Uchiha Sasuke.

They had watched the blooming girls as they fought once, friendship is not a mere thing at all. But a boy whom you love is almost as heavy as that. So for an entire decision, you'd probably pick a boy rather than friendship. It's been a long time and Kakashi might have forgotten that they were once running for him. But those childhood feelings were reborn--- and they made a bloody fight among girls which, Kakashi himself cannot tolerate.

This is what happens and Kakashi can't concentrate in the ** "Come, Come Paradise" volume 67** Jiraiya had gave to him. This book had overcome his whole being, and though he can see in front of him two cat fighting women, he wouldn't just care. He would sulk himself in trying to have a great concentration and at the end of his reading session, he'd pick the women up and let Gai or Iruka treat their wounds.

Kakashi would also prefer to run from Uzumaki Naruto who had grown **a bit **matured. He won't stop unless he gets a treat of Ramen bowl from Kakashi, but Iruka would probably do it. And so he runs off again and meet some other guys at the forest trail. And so this evening would be different from his oh-so-usual routine. Somebody had come back… and really surprises him.

"How are you?" a cold voice asked as Kakashi looked around and opened his one-eyed sharingan, and finally revealing the expected foe.

"Hey! Is that----" he stopped, as the shadow lurker comes closer to him. He smiled, then twitched. "You didn't change your personality, you boy. What took you so long? Someone's waiting for you."

"I know that. That's why I've returned." he replied

Not far away the forest trail, Sakura had been staying a while at a flower shop. It was Ino's very own **ShikaIno Flower Shop**. She'd dedicated half of it to her discovered beloved after merely realizing that it was Nara Shikamaru whom she truly love. The girls had been so close, and to tell you the truth, they'd turn into fine Kunoichis. Sakura had a perfectly curved body and an angelic face, and so is Ino who finally cut her hair eventually--- a sign she's not interested in Sasuke anymore.

Sakura on the other hand, remained to grow a long pink hair down to her hips, with a color aglow. Her cherry lips and emerald eyes still lured guys--- making her collect many suitors. Naruto had retired, for he'd realized something. It was Hyuga Hinata whom he loved truly--- and she is there too, who forwarded towards the two women chitchatting. She joined the womanly talk, and of course they had been describing their boys.

Sakura stopped for a while. What if Sasuke's not coming back anymore? Until when will she wait? Will she be stuck loveless for one very guy? Of course she had deleted those negative thoughts for deep inside her, she believes in their destiny. Only some shocking stuff happened, **"Gaara of the Desert"** dates her and still, **"Rock Lee, the Persistent".** But she tells them of course those are friendly dates. What surprised everyone is Gaara. He's been known as like Sasuke's cold and obnoxious character.

Sakura had really bloomed into one lovely flower who had been like a rose full of thorns and makes every aspiring guy turn down. She would simply turn down a guy by these four meaningful and striking words that were not even affecting Lee nor Gaara:

"If only you were **Sasuke-kun**,"

It makes everyone sick, why this beautiful lady's thorns are just this guy's memories? Ino once threatened her that she'll be a spinster for life if she won't open up for other guys--- just like Ino did. But she wouldn't and so Kakashi praises her valiantly shown faithfulness to the guy who'd shown her concern all over the series and who hadn't showed up for five years.

She had loved him dearly through the years and she won't let go of these feelings. But these two guys are also like her--- they won't let go of those feelings even they are at times hurt. They wouldn't mind how painful it is to see her crying on a shade of a tree, looking every now and then at Sasuke's pictures, since young and up to the time he had left them five years ago. And on her room hanged a large picture of them together--- the only one she had paid to be enlarged. Though he is not smiling, she felt so happy as she sees it. Her one and only Sasuke-kun…

While she's still a kid, she had believed in one legend at Konoha she thought that is never true. A member of the Harunos shall continue this so that when Konoha is in danger, only true love can defeat darkness and a knight in shining armor shall save everything. But who is that knight in her life? It won't be anyone but of course, the one she expects--- Uchiha Sasuke.

"My god! That is not real," she thought. "I am not a fairytale believing girl… and of course, I'd want it to be Sasuke-kun!"

"Be for real," she answered herself. "It's not him. It won't be him until he comes back."

Sakura stared at her dresser, and a letter neatly written in fine paper was there--- the invitation for their reunion. She read everything there. _Tonight,_ she read. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hai!" it was Gaara. He shyly went to bow before her.

"Sakura-san," he began. "I--- I--- want to go out with you if you have time, please?"

_Gaara pleading... oh no!_ her inner self thought, "Of course, you're a best friend of mine anyway!" She flashed a mesmerizing smile. And so Gaara was somehow melted away, escorting the beautiful, untaken and lovely lady out of her house towards the supermarket.

Sakura looked around curiously. She smiled to herself, thinking the day is so perfect for a walk with Gaara. They had been silent for a while, as if it's Sasuke beside her--- who wouldn't even care to speak something. She chuckled, as she remembers him walking her to home, the days she treasured most. He was even very reluctant to walk her way for he lives at the other side of the village. But at least she made him do it. Just a little bit of attention. Right, Right.

The sun was finally up, revealing the busy marketplace. Many people are scavenging goods there, as she spotted a woman with black hair. It was Yuuhi Kurenai, with her sexy-looking outfit that caught the friends' eyes.

"How do you like my new outfit, Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun?" she asked. "I bought this so that Kakashi might finally notice me tonight! Taa Taa!" she bade.

"Not… bad," Gaara quoted. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Icharaku!" Sakura cried. "Oh no, Naruto might have influenced me!"

"Yeah right, that fox kid."

"He hadn't matured yet," Sakura continued. Finally arriving at Icharaku Ramen House, they spotted Hinata and Naruto--- but with Neji as the chaperone, as usual.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted happily, "and oh, Neji-kun is also here!"

Gaara and Neji glared at each other before Gaara took his seat quietly.

"Why is Neji-kun present in your date?"

"Well of course, Daddy Hiashi--- I mean, Hinata-love's dad asked him to go." Naruto explained. "And that one thing."

Sakura noticed Temari pulling Ten-Ten away, and making lout chaotic bickering. Neji was sweat dropped as he was mingling off his thoughts. Gaara glared at the girls, then grunted. Ten-Ten announced last meeting of the whole gang that she likes Neji in a truth or dare game…

_/FLASHBACK--- A WEEK AGO/_

"Hey Lee, Sakura, come play with us. Truth or Dare." Shikamaru invited the duo as they came into the living room. "Are you done with my computer?"

Sakura nodded and plopped down beside Shikamaru. "Let's make it more interesting. Truth or Dare spin the bottle. If you don't agree with the dare that we give you, then you'll have to stay in the closet with the person who dared you for fifteen minutes. SHIKAMARU, do you have a small closet?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Ne, Sakura, I like the way you think. Let's do that." He took out a wine bottle. "Okay, who'll go first?"

"Next Hokage is here! I'll go first." Naruto sat beside Hinata. He spun the bottle and it landed on Chouji. "Noooo! I don't want to kiss the wild monkey!" He turned around and then glanced at Hinata. "Can I have another chance?" He asked.

"Naruto, you fool! You don't have to kiss Chouji, it's Truth or Dare." Sakura giggled. "What a fool!" She whispered and cocked her head toward Shikamaru.

He nodded. "What are you going to ask him to do? Hurry up Naruto!"

Naruto, arms akimbo pretended to be lost in deep thought. "I dare Chouji to hug the sand boy."

Chouji stood in protest. "I am not gay like you monkey!"

Gaara gave Chouji and Naruto dark looks. "Do'aho's!"

Naruto and Chouji jumped at Gaara. "You Sand boy!" They simultaneously yelled. They each grabbed a shoulder and was about to shake him when Maki and Neji knocked them on the heads.

"Oh Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked in concern. She held his held and lightly patted his cheek. He lazily opened an eye and smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't worry about me Hinata!"

"Now you two will have to stay in the closet for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes in heaven!" Lee teased and laughed when shock revealed in the two monkey's faces.

"Depends on who you stay with. Do you think they'll kill each other in that fifteen minutes?" Sakura asked nonchalantly. She gave Gaara a sidelong glance. He was staring at her.

"Sakura, want a drink?" A guy asked and handed a glass of clear liquid.

"Sure." She took it and took it in one go. A burning sensation filled her body and her throat felt like it was burning. She was about to drop the glass but she snapped back to normal and smiled at the guy. "Get me some more will ya?"

He nodded, smiled and left to get some more.

Shikamaru took the bottle and handed it to Hinata. "Here. Spin it. The monkeys are still recovering from their coma."

She slowly took and unsurely looked at her brother.

"Man it must suck to have your older brother watching your every move at a party!" Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru nodded. "No kidding. I'm glad my parents gave me the whole house for myself!" She nodded.

_ Naruto twitched. He was so bored. Training. Ramen. Sleep. Ramen. Sleep. Ramen. HINATA. Eh? HINATA?_

_ He glanced at HINATA who was staring directly at him. She spun the bottle and it landed on him. Fortunate for her. Not so fortunate for him. Uh-oh. I don't like this. _

Sakura sat up straight when she saw the bottle land on Naruto. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hinata smiling shyly at Naruto. Neji was giving his sister a suspicious look and Naruto was glaring at Gaara. Just then, a glass was handed to her. She downed it again and handed it back. It tastes so delicious.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun, truth or dare?" She shyly asked. Her cheeks turning cherry red.

"Of course, Dare!" He replied excitedly.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata's been your devoted fan, why don't you give her something special!" Someone had called from the back.

_ "Kiss her!" Chouji blurted out. He wanted to see Naruto's reaction when the one girl he was devoted to get kissed form his rival. _

Le stood up with Sakura still clinging to him. As she let go, she wobbled back. "Sakura, are you okay? You don't look so good."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm good. Hey, there's my drinking buddy! Come back here." She stumbled to the guy who gave the drink earlier.

Everyone gave her strange looks. Then they turned back to Naruto and Hinata. "Go Naruto. Kiss her!" They chanted. Except for Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Gaara.

Sakura slumped on the counter. "Oh boy. I couldn't have drunk that much. I only had two glasses."

"Here you go." Another glass appeared in front of her.

She wrapped her hand around it and brought it to her lips. Before she could taste it, she heard a loud hoot from the living room. "Damn it!" She screeched and gulped it down.

"I can't believe it. He actually did it." Shikamaru strolled into the kitchen. He looked at her. "What happened to you?"

"Let's go back and play then." She grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him back to the living room. "Okay, spin it!"

_ The bottle spun, passing eager faces. It started to slow down and spun around until it stopped at Lee. But since, Ten-Ten came back, it was pointing at her. "Truth or Dare." Neji asked. This should be interesting. Pick dare. Dare! _

_ "Dare!" Ten-Ten proclaimed boldly._

Neji jumped inside. "I dare you to go to the corner of this street and start singing 'I'm a Slave for You.'"

_ Ten-Ten's jaw dropped. So did everybody else's. "No! Why don't you?"_

Lee grinned. "Ten-Ten, remember the rules. You have to stay in the broom closet with Neji for fifteen minutes!"

They both paled. If get Neji could get any paler.

"Go. The closet is this way." Shikamaru lead the way. The two reluctantly followed. "Ladies first!" Shikamaru opened the door.

Ten -Ten looked inside. Small was an understatement. Two people could not possibly fit. It was impossible. She glared at SHIKAMARU then went inside.

"It was Sakura's RULES, Ten-Ten." Shikamaru reminded her and pushed Neji in and shut the door tight. He placed a chair to jam the handle. "Now kids, behave! There are no pharmacy's near my house. Enjoy each other's company!" He laughed and trotted back to the living room.

"So what happened?" Lee asked.

"Ten Ten gave me one of her infamous blush and glare and I swear, if they make a mess. There's not much room to move in there anyway." Shikamaru picked up the bottle and looked around. "Movie anyone?"

Inside the closet, Ten -Ten Felt she liked Neji a lot--- and so after the said time----

"Nee, Neji-kun… I like you!"

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

So Neji had been so jumpy since. Naruto then grinned, and whispered to Hinata that he tagged Ten-Ten so that Neji would run… What a plan! Hinata giggled, and then winced at Neji's suspicious sight.


	2. He's Back!

**A/N: Everyone knows I am a DISCLAIMER here, so I don't need to repeat.**

**Of Legends and Lovers»» A SasuSaku Fic**

**Chapter Two: **He's Back!

"Okay," Neji whispered "You fox kid take care of her or else---" Then he did so many hand movements and disappeared in the thin air.

"OK alright!" Naruto said "now as I was saying, Hinata-love…"

Sakura sighed, "Nee, Gaara-kun… can we order now?" Sakura asked. He was staring at her all the time. Then he briskly nodded. Suddenly, Ebisu appeared in the scene.

"Lovebirds?" he asked "It's so sad, I didn't bring some girl here."

"That's not it, Ebisu-sensei! Gaara-kun and I have no other relationship than friendship!" Sakura insisted. "besides, it's really these two beside us who are LOVEBIRDS, nee?"

"Oh yeah, nice one!" Ebisu cheered on Naruto. Hinata just smiled shyly, and then looked at a distance. She looked at every corner, then sighed as she looked at Sakura's lonely face.

"She wasn't that lonely before he left," she thought. "I wish something good will happen to Sakura-chan. I want her precious smile to be back, and I know so is everyone else."

Night finally came. It was a cold night, and winter is really fast approaching that November evening. It was Chouji who volunteered to look after the food--- as the usual food storage, and Hinata and Ten-Ten took care of collecting invitations. They were outside, and so is Neji and Naruto. All of the senseis are in, except the moderator of everything. Anko and Kurenai had a sudden truce not to ruin Kakashi's sweat and blood, as they say.

Gaara, Lee and the rest except Sakura and Ino are not yet there. They said they'd pick up the best flowers for that certain night. And so, the two girls finally came in. Sakura, who wore an accented golden gown down to her heels fascinated everyone in the hall. Lee's eyes turned little hearts, while Gaara was red all over. You'll notice that her extreme beauty was released. Her hair flew as she takes her path to the center, and it makes her more attractive, promise!

Hinata and Ten-Ten are still worried about their sensei. Anko and Kurenai waited outside to make sure he will come.

"Oh no, not this time!" Sakura told everyone. "Nee, Naruto it is only you, I and Sasuke-kun who know how late Kakashi-sensei comes! It will be two hours after the said time!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Hai! And his very lame reason is:" Naruto said.

"I GOT LOST IN THE ROAD OF LIFE…" they both chorused.

Everyone laughed. Then back to Hinata and Ten -Ten, Kakashi finally arrived. He was beside some dark figure, and then the girls concentrated in counting the invitations.

"When we add Kakashi-sensei's invitation it would be 24 copies, but it was written that we have 25 copies!" Ten-Ten cried "Who has the other one?"

"Mine," an emotionless voice chanted, then he gave the invitation and stunned the two girls.

"What's gone with you? You look pale!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Let's go in. The guest of honor finally arrived with me,"

Ten-Ten and Hinata curiously followed, then glanced back to the last invitation. _Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura was handed a glass of liquor and she toasted with Naruto.  
"For Kakashi-sensei's usual lateness!" Naruto yelled. Everyone suddenly stopped chitchatting as Kakashi finally arrived with the two girls. Naruto was shocked and too stunned to move.

When it's Sakura's turn to look and be curious about what had happened… she looked straight into the people at the door. Everyone's eyes are on her.

_Black onyx eyes, raven hair, usual facial expression… same forehead protector, and an attractive face._

_No, I must be dreaming! Wake up Sakura!  
_"Can somebody please help me?" she suddenly asked. "My imagination… it sucks---" she was stopped when the figure she thought as imagination walked towards her.

"You're not dreaming." it said, rather he said. "…Sakura,"

She was stunned, surprised, happy, excited--- everything a living person can feel. She dropped her glass challis and then it broke the deafening silence. Even Naruto big-mouth has nothing to say.

"Gomen?" she asked. "Stop fooling me people! Don't--- Don't make a fool out of me! Someone has used a jutsu and plays a trick on me!"

Then she suppressed a tear flowing freely on her face as she began, frantically picking up the glass pieces she had broken. Suddenly on the middle of her meddling act, a hand helped her in picking the pieces, and she saw black hair Not like Sadako's! Hah! Who had watched Rings 0, 1, and 2? The Ring trilogy is most fave movies!--- sorry to interrupt, hehe! and she stopped,noting the way strands of that said black hair would move in his rhythm and almost touch her face.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her way and then she noticed the very small distance between them, and she could hear his rhythmic breathing. She could also feel his warm breath fanning her pale face as it continues. She touched a piece of the shattered glass and it made a small cut on her index finger. He quickly got her hand and stared at the wound. He felt it's warmth as it cupped his own hand--- and she was now crying.

"Does it hurt?" he asked anxiously. "C'mon now, we're getting first aid,"

She continued to cry and didn't care to say a word. This moment seems to be forever and a split second in reality. He helped her got up still they are hand-in-hand. Everyone proudly looked at Sakura, and some girls started to cry too. Soo emotional! Oops! It's not them, but the writer--- ME! Sasuke brought out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

"I thought you'd be glad when I return, but you cried." he said nonchalantly. "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, Hell yeah!" Sakura cried out loud. "Wrong interpretation, Sasuke-kun!" she wiped her tears with the wounded hand and the handkerchief became blood-stained. "Those were tears of joy, man!"

He chuckled against his will and it stunned everyone. Naruto sniffled his tears away. "I'm sooo glad for Sakura-chan!" he cried. He went near to the couple. Kakashi went to them too. Anko got her camera and then she clicked. A flash--- and it's a picture.

"You four seems a picture-perfect cause of the entire reunion," Tsunade-sama began as she entered the scene. "Can I join?"

Everyone nodded happily.

The whole night continued and Sakura's small cut was dressed. Sasuke was still beside her, and she clings to him. Sakura realized what she's doing.  
"Oops! Sorry, I just get carried away," she winced and she was blushing. "Hey, aren't you supposed to go away me right now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Ah! I know you well, my friend!" she exclaimed. "You hate girls doing that--- except when---" she sobbed.

"Hey, Sakura!" he asked "what's wrong with you?"

"Except when you already have a girlfriend for the last five years!" Sakura cried out. "Wahhh! My waiting has no use after all."

"Of course not," he said and he smiled brightly on her. "I left my heart here at Konoha," he blushed slightly.

"Gosh!" Inner Sakura cried out. "Go for it girl!" Sakura cleared her throat. It was her very chance to talk to him!  
"Anou, Sasuke-kun… can we--- talk?"

"Sure," he agreed and then he followed her lead to the outside garden. The place was somewhat cold, and Sakura almost shivered. He arrived, pacing next to her and Sakura looked at him directly. She seized that moment to look at him and this was her night.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"…"

"Ne, Sakura?"

She went back in the glimpse of reality, and she smiled at Sasuke gratefully. "Hai?"

He looked at her directly, as if he was observing the entire appearance of Sakura. A thought raced his mind--- examining how beautiful she looks. Matured, womanly and elegant. The little Kunoichi wasn't the one he met years ago, and she'd grown into a very beautiful and attractive woman. Her graceful movement swept him away--- as if everything wasn't real.

"Aa… I won't leave Konoha now, you know…" he started a topic of a conversation. "I finally got it--- everything, but…"

"Banzai then!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy! You don't know how I'd become these years waiting for you! I… missed you very much!"  
She stopped bickering as he fell silent.

"…did you… missed me?"

He stopped. "Of course I do," She clapped inside her, "and so as the others," he continued.

"Good," she smiled shyly and she looked directly on him. "Well, I think we should--- wait, you haven't finished your 'but' a while ago, what was it?"

"… I got revenge but I--- still feel so deprived," he continued "something's missing in me,"

"Nani? The strongest here misses a thing that ruins him?" she asked, unbelievably. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun. I know that's not you--- not the way you take something. You always played strong--"

"I don't know, it's just it." he said nonchalantly, breaking her words.

"Aha! I know it!" she cried "Lovelife?" she blushed, "never mind what I've said, he-he..."

"Love… life?"

"I said never mind!" she scolded, and she cupped her mouth. It wasn't someone ordinary but her beloved. "Gomen,"

"Daijoubu desu," he replied plainly. He gazed up the sky. Kakashi told him he prepared something special for everyone. He told him to look up and then suddenly, a burst of differently colored lights lit up their night.

"Whoa! Fireworks!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Sasuke glanced next to her--- and she was just pulled next to him. His strong arms had made her to that point. She was really deep crimson. The vast distance turned to a narrow one. How could this be happening? His wisps of hair moved to her face as the cool wind blows gently. Sakura lifted her arm and with stable fingers she brushed one lock of his hair behind his ear. He smelled wonderful. She loved the way he looks at her this night and wishes it won't last. Then a flashback came to her.

_/FLASHBACK NO. 2/_

__

"… For any couple watching the Fireworks together, an indemnity of love is present…"

__

"Anou! Is that true?" Sakura asked her aunt as she was busy looking up the sky.

_"Hai, Chinese people believe in that."_

_"But we are not Chinese!" Sakura cried. "I wanna take Sasuke-kun to a fireworks place!" She grinned._

"It happens, Sakura. Believe me. That's how me and your Uncle got married."

_"Sasuke-kun…" she thought._

_/END OF FLASHBACK NO. 2/_

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and she suddenly cling to him. Sasuke doesn't want to let go of her. To them, that was the happiest moment they had. Snitching a glance to Sasuke, she blushed. Her wish did came true. Then Kakashi noticed something in the sky--- going down and glimmering.

"Meteors?"

"Wow! Hinata-chan! We should wish!" Naruto cried, and he pulled her next to her. Anko and Kurenai rushed to Kakashi's side.

"Wha---" he stopped as they cling to him.

Sakura smiled wider. _Yippee! Meteor shower means hope for lovers at the same place! Wow! Sasuke-kun's beside me. Hmmm…_

"Any problem?" he broke the deafening silence. "hn?"

"Nothing!"

"…" he was staring at her.

"Wakari masu?" she asked. "or I need to repeat--- nee! Lee-kun, Gaara-kun!"

The three boys glared at each other. "So you've returned," Lee spoke first.

"Hn." Gaara and Sasuke subsequently sneered.

"Hey, guys! Cool off! I know you are all former enemies---" Sakura spoke up softly but almost scolding them.

Sasuke turned away from Gaara and Lee. Then Sakura followed her like a lost cat. Sasuke smirked jubilantly to himself that at least he still got her tied up in his finger. He could hear Lee and Gaara scowl. He looked back again on them and he smirked. Gaara grunted, and Lee left. Gaara gave him an angry glare before he left.

"Special relationship with them?" Sasuke asked. "they glared at me all the time,"

"Friends, actually. Best friends." she answered. "They usually keep my company while you were--- practically, away. Yeah."

"Really," he muttered without enthusiasm in his usual bored tone. He looked at her directly, and then he remembered when Kakashi was the one who gave him a reason to go back--- but something deeper. He had told him that Lee and Gaara loved Cherry blossoms… and in his literal way of talking has some meaning in it.

_That's because she grew beautiful, you idiot. _he scolded himself.


	3. First Kiss

**Of Legends and Lovers»» A SasuSaku Fic**

**Chapter Three: **First kiss

Sakura wore a pretty mini skirt and a light blue turtle neck with sleeves. She could feel intense coldness for winter is fast approaching. She hopes to see Sasuke around the town for that day, and she probably dressed up attractively. When she passes by, guys would probably admire her and look at her. Today, she will go to lunch with Lee and Gaara--- as they've told the last night.

Same timing and place, Sasuke lures women as he walks slow paced and seemingly bored. He hates days he spent without training. Everything seems really boring. He wants to go training ASAP. Kakashi hadn't allowed him and advised him to stay home and read along with him his 'pervy book'. He probably won't so he marched away the apartment of Kakashi. He was fuming, but in his thoughts is the Cherry blossom both Lee and Gaara loves.

Sakura heard a man in a bicycle shout out "Hey look out!". She ran as quick as she can, then looked at the incident.

"Next time look from where path you're taking." the man held up a lad who dusted his pants uninterestedly and he looked up.

"Hai. Arigatou." he replied. He went on his way again groggily. He didn't get much sleep last night. That was the 20th time he had encountered such carelessness. Maybe that is the reason why his sensei advised him to stay home. But he had some urge to see her. His chance came.

"Sasuke-kun?" a girl's harried voice replied softly. "nee! Ohayou! What happened earlier? You have a bruise!" She came closer to him.

"I was just that damned careless." he answered back softly. "Where are you going?"

She looked down at her clothes, _He noticed me! I attracted him! Woohoo!  
_"Me? Well, on a lunch with Lee-kun and Gaara-kun." she smiled at him shyly. "Wanna go with me? They say the more the merrier!"

"Sure," he said. Sakura was blushing. Then she cling to him happily. _What the---_

"Sugoi da yo!" she exclaimed. _He didn't decline! He usually runs away and leaves me! Good heavens had answered my prayers!_

They walked together and Sakura was so happy, you bet! Sasuke was beside her--- and that was all that mattered to her. He was the still unemotional boy who had left years ago and now coming back after a span of five years. Sakura had loved him more.

"Sakura?" he asked her.

"Hai?"

"Did… you---"

"Anou?"

"Did you have a boyfriend while I'm away?" he suddenly blurted out. He hides the colors arising in his pale face, and Sakura snickered.

"What idea do you have to think of that?" she asked. "of course, not in a million years except when---" she paused for awhile.

"When?"

"… It will be the time you will learn to love me," she whispered, but unfortunately against her will, he heard it clearly. He pretended not to hear anything and then he shrugged.

"I'm not forcing you to tell so," he said suddenly to make her sure he hadn't heard her words.

"Okay! You're really a gentleman!" she smiled broadly on him.

Finally arriving the restaurant, Gaara was glaring on Sasuke and Lee noticed it.

"I've known it already, Gaara-kun!" he exclaimed. "Look who's coming to dominate her,"

"Hn…"

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted happily. She was smiling as usual, but this time, the two guys noticed her smile more alive and attractive--releasing all happiness she has hidden through the years. At least they've known that Sasuke's coming back has a great reason after all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she continued. "and I've tagged Sasuke-kun along, I hope you won't mind, nee?"

"Of course," Lee answered casually. Then he nudged Gaara suddenly. "Sou nan desu, nee Gaara-kun?"

"Hai," he simply answered.

"I wouldn't mistake you two as strangers, you sound family!" Lee teased Sasuke and Gaara. "Just joking…"

Sakura chuckled against the two boys' will. "You may be right, Lee-kun!" she exclaimed as Gaara and Sasuke sighed.

So after they all ate lunch, Sasuke told everyone he has to leave already. Sakura wanted to follow him again. He told her he was training, but Sakura insisted she wants to go. Of course the lad has no choice and he didn't want to upset her in any way or another already, for as she was waiting for it to happen--- that he'll finally learn to love her.

It has been years before when he had realized, and he was so regretful he made her cry and he hadn't told her the way he felt. It was only Naruto who knew it and who also vowed not to tell it to her unless he does it. Naruto had the guts to tell a girl how he felt, and Sasuke thought he'd degraded himself too much already.

"Aren't you sick of training and training all day long?" Sakura asked. "since we are young, you've always done sickening trainings!"

"Maybe that is my life," Sasuke replied.

"Have you been in-loved?" Sakura suddenly asked. Sasuke, unmindful that it was Sakura, answered her truthfully.

"Why yes, everybody does--- especially to a girl like… you." he blurted. He looked at her and colors rushed in his face. Sakura was somewhat shocked on what he had said.

"Really!" her inner self cried "Sasuke-kun, IN LOVED?"

"Wait, did you mention my name?" she shyly asked, and curiosity runs down with her blushing face.

"I think I should rest already." he said, trying to hide his blush in the afternoon sun, facing a tree and picking up his kunai.

"Not until you explain yourself!" Sakura cried, grasping his masculine arm. He averted his gaze to hers, and he was looking the other way around.

"I'm going home, Kakashi-sensei must be finding me already," he replied stubbornly.

"You won't!"

"Why not?" he shouted out loud. He looked at her directly. "I'm---I'm sorry, I guess I was just so tired," he looked down and she let go of him. His eyes show some fear and worry, and her eyes began to shake.

"Are you… mad at me?" she asked softly

"Of course not," he answered softly, "Bye,"

"Ja ne," she said. "I'll be going home too, nee---"

"I'm walking you home," he replied, picking up his stance to the road. She cheerily followed, and then she also smiled.

"Really!" she asked "I was about to ask you that!" Then she realized he snickered softly.

"Yeah, I know." he answered smiling at her. "You won't believe, nee?"

"I always have faith on that!" she cried "you don't know how long I've wanted that to happen!"

So down the couple hit the road, and suddenly, the clouds made a heavy downpour and soaking the both of them as the rain continued relentlessly. They came jumping and Sakura had cursed the rain itself, she had imagined the thing clearly: she and her very own Sasuke-kun, walking romantically in the beautiful afternoon sun. But what now? She and her very own Sasuke-kun, soaked and hurrying up to exit the downpour.

"Heck, I should've watched the news this morning!" she shouted.

She hurried to scramble her pocket for the house keys, and it fell down. As she motioned to Sasuke's side and pick it up, he had lowered down to pick it up two. They both ended holding each other's hands, and as they moved up--- their faces are in a very small distance. Sasuke can't help but stare at her face with water sprinkles from the lock of her bangs down to her fair face… water dripping down to her neck. Sakura, in the same way stared at him meaningfully--- full of love and pleasure.

They had been standing for a long time in the strong rain falling, and they didn't mind it. Suddenly, as Sakura placed the keys to the keyhole and motioning to open the door, Sasuke was unconscious--- somewhat in a dreamy state then he bent forward, aiming to Sakura's cherry colored lips. He had kissed her lovingly and the girl was too shocked to react, so Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him to leave. Sasuke lavished the lip lock and it even continued while they are already inside her house.

They went back to the cruel reality that they have been so soaked. Luckily--- no one's home. Sakura finally was clicked in the reality and broke the kiss. She was blushing, and Sasuke too--- even I hate to admit it. Sakura can vividly recall his doing awhile ago--- up to now, his blushing. She smiled fondly at him.

"I guess, you've learned emotions while you were away," she replied, then she left him at the doorway. The gushing forth of wind entered the door and he shivered, so he closed it.

Sakura finally arrived with a white towel in her hand. He lead him into a seat---a green sofa, and she sat beside him. She left and flickered the lights on. It's really one unusual afternoon, for it's really dark.

"You're wrong," he continued their conversation. She looked back at her black-haired beloved, and her eyes showed some doubt. "I have emotions since then. Anger, Hatred,"

"That's not what I mean, Sasuke-kun," she said patiently as she went to the kitchen. She heated a kettle then Sasuke followed her. There were no such lights at the dining area where Sakura prepares tea for them. Sakura goes back when she was surprised that Sasuke was at her back. She shrieked afterwards.

"Nee?" he asked worriedly. "cockroach?"

"Iie, Baka!" she replied suddenly "you surprised me! In case I had a heart disease, I should've died!"

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"You're right." he said as he slumped down on the chair. "so what do you mean again by that?"

"No one would believe this, but you blushed," she said "so you have shown an emotion different from the usual you."

"Okay," he looked deep into her eyes. "did you get mad?"

"About?" she served him tea, and then proceeded to the next seat beside him.

"I kissed you," he was blushing again. "gomen ne,"

"It's…nothing, d-don't mention… I mean---" she paused then she his her nervousness with a laugh. "You don't know how long girls have waited for their first kiss!"

He smiled. "I was?"

"Hai. And that's what I always dreamed for!" she stopped when she realized her tongue slipped. "I mean---"

"I finally gave it up to you," he said softly. "I never--- kissed someone, except you know---" He was blushing. He remembered the dreadful Naruto incident when they are still studying at the ninja academy. Sakura's fists clutched,

"Naruto-kun…" she said angrily. Then she changed mood then smiled. "I am so lucky!"

"You are?" he quoted. Then he finished his tea, "I'm going now. Thanks for such a wonderful day,"

He motioned to go to the door, but she was quick to pull his arms to her, "You will not. It's a storm, you see? And the apartment of sensei is 2 blocks away our house!"

He looked at her in a considerate way, "Okay." he gave up.

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed, and her inner self yelling: "Shaanaruu!"

He smiled and looked at the house's extent. Suddenly as he was walking around, a loud 'BOOM' of thunder and lightning stroke the dark sky. Sasuke sighed, and he knew it was really a storm coming. All of a sudden the lights were off. The house become soo dark, and the hallways are scary. You can see if lightning strikes--- but it was too dim for light. Sasuke called out to his pink-haired lover and beloved to see if she's fine. He heard no response, and then a glass broke.


	4. COmE COMe Paradisethe movie?

**  
**

**Of Legends and Lovers»» A SasuSaku Fic**

**Chapter Four: **Come, Come Paradise… the MOVIE?

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he uses his anxiously-used Sharingan and he didn't even thought that his usage of it will lead him to the curse's re-opening.

He was lead on a dark place where he used his Sharingan more vividly and found no other person, except for the young woman hovered in a pool exaggerated term! of broken glass wares, and he looked at her tenderly.

"You made me worry," he whispered as he picks her up. He hoisted her carefully.

"Totally stupid of me," she said softly. She blushed, unfortunately--- it can't be seen. "I tripped upon the darkening of everything."

"Oh," he interjected gently. "no one's stupid because of accidents."

"Yeah, I thought you'll back me up." she laughed slightly. "Anou, turn to the right and you will find 2 rooms. Go to the second, the 1st one's locked. My parents probably left for a Rank-A mission."

"It takes them months?"

"Hai. So here I am, alone and lonely. Ne, they rhyme!" she showed some pleasure despite the fact she's sad. Sasuke opened the door, and she had pushed it to give entrance. Sasuke found a blue-covered bed and then the windows are open--- giving way to the cold wind. After he had laid her down, he closed the windows tight, and darkness swallowed his figure.

"Sasuke-kun, arigatou." she replied tenderly. She smiled to her contentment, and she can hear his mere footsteps approaching the bed. Sakura can sense he had used the Sharingan--- a technique common to the members of his vanished clan. Hell, she had imagined having a child with that wonderful gift of advanced bloodline. Of course, therefore the father is her only beloved Sasuke Uchiha.

"Welcome," he was now sitting at the bed and feeling its sheets, and he practically lied down. Using Sharingan in a span of seconds makes him really tired. The curse that was on him years ago still remained though with Kakashi's **Fuuja Houin** » Evil Sealing Method. He made the curse itself re-open one fight five years ago, so he suffers from it. Sakura felt electricity in her spine as Sasuke was now beside her.

"Shaanaruu!" she exclaimed in her thoughts. "Go girl! This is your chance!" she was wincing as he comes closer and she felt his warmth. _ He's really one hot guy! Amen to that!_

On one corner of Konoha there sat Kakashi-sensei, busy reading his beloved special issue of Come, Come Paradise. He loved Jiraiya's discounts! He got a copy for only a penny, Zilch. He is really generous to fans like him.

"I wonder where Mr. Lovesick Sasuke is right now," he snuggled in his sofa, "And why won't he like my book anyway?"

Naruto, besides enjoying the warmth of the Ramen Hinata had prepared for her, enjoys the sight at his front--- his angel Hinata in a candlelit dinner. Of course, there are no lights and it's a brown-out, Baka me!

"You love it, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, and nothing else but you!" he smiled childishly at her with all sincerity.

Going back to the lovely couple in one bed as of now, Sasuke was thinking of using his** Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu** » Dragon Fire Skill to create a fire. But he discarded the thought, it might burn Sakura's house instead. He also found a peace of mind beside her--- not the unusual giggles of his very own pervert sensei. She was peacefully looking at the ceiling, and she sighed.

"Boring, boring and boring." she mutters. "with sprain and in bed. This is not the way I want it!"

Sasuke kept on looking at her and hopes that lightning comes every split second to illuminate her beautiful face. He can't consider her as a mere fangirl nor a mere teammate. They can have deeper relationship--- if he'll only allow her.

"Beautiful," Sasuke muttered to himself, but if was somewhat loud for her to hear because of the hollow silence surrounding their atmosphere.

"What?"

He took time before his mind processed what she said. "The… lightning, yeah!" he suddenly alibied. Is there such a hideous word 'alibied'? "I-It's like… the attack Chidori…"

"You are totally different already, Sasuke-kun!" she cried. "You know, I liked you when you were still unemotional--- but I liked you more when you come back." she shyly looked at him. "I know you won't dare to care about m---"

"Shh… Sakura," he whispered affectionately, making her shut up. "Of course I do care about you since then."

She was suddenly alarmed. _Him? Of all people? Since then? What does he mean?_

"You just… don't notice, I guess you are busy minding getting attention from me. You never realized nor felt how much I care for you--" he stopped. He was blushing and his face felt hot.

"I-Is that true?" tears began to form her eyes. But of course, we all bet for a million bucks that he cannot see it!

"Hai, everything that I said is from the bottom of my… heart---" Sasuke able to say these!

She just knew that she snuggled comfortably next to him--- and she feels his rhythmic breathing. Everything seems so plausible. It is not her nor him dreaming on, but that is reality. Later they did know that lights came back and even the phone rang.

"Kuso, this destroys everything!" she cried glaring at the phone. Sasuke guided her to the phone and then she answered with an angry tone. "Moshi moshi…!"

"Hi ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto, seemingly hyper as usual "We are watching a movie at Shino's house! Don't worry his spidey friends aren't coming! And the film is not about bugs, it's a horror mooovviieee---"

"Ne. Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you?" it was Lee.

"Fine, Lee-kun…" she replied. "So the whole gang is there,"

"Yup, but youuurrr---" he was stopped.

"Sasuke is not yet here," Gaara continued. "will you come?"

"Oh, wait a---" she was cut-off by Sasuke. Sasuke snatched the phone from her. Series of phone-snatching hah!

"We are---" he stopped. Sakura got it back with a smirk, and covered the mouthpiece. is that how we term the phone receiver?

"Please let me go?"

"Oh, I am going with you." he said.

"Now, as--- hey, Kakashi-sensei? You seem nervous!"

"I need Sasuke here, I want him to watch the film--- it has some R-18 content I mean some XXX stuff," he continued. "I want to expose you, I mean, this will be the last topic I'll be passing to you as my lawful stuudennttss---"

"PERVERT!" everyone hissed.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, count us in!"

"Us?" Ino asked, she's now handling the phone.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke-kun. We had been staying here at my place and we napped a bit." she said shyly. Ino snickered.

"Okay then, we will be waiting!" she finally said.

"Sakura are you really fine?" Sasuke asked.

"You won't resist sensei's dying request?"

"I don't need that!" he was flushed. Sakura chuckled.

"I bet, you will!" she cried motioning to go out the door.

"And I bet, you will be needing me too." he said and smirked 'sexily' afterwards. Now when does a guy smirk sexily?

"So he had been at her place all this time?" Kakashi asked. "He made me worry!"

"They napped."

"Hmm… sounds interesting!"

"Nee take off your malicious minds away Uchiha-san and Sakura-chan!" Hinata stirred things up. "You know he can never do such things--- except with your lecherous mind, of course!"

"She speaks the truth." Naruto backed up. "He he. Sasuke had respected every inch of her even in a picture!"

"What do you know?" everyone curiously asked.

"Nothing, of course!" he laughed. _This stinks! Hinata knows this and me, but c'mon, Sasuke--- you need to confess!_

"We're here!" they all smiled as they heard Sakura's very, very cheerful voice once more. Shino opened the door, and noticed that Sasuke's arms are on Sakura's shoulders.

"Something's fishy,"

"I have a sprain right now," she explained "That's all!"

"I see, c'mon in. We are about to start." Shino said and as the two came in, they can hear voices clearing throats, and unusual sighs.

"I know this would happen," Sasuke replied. He guided Sakura down to the floor and they toppled right before everyone's eyes.

"Careful!" Sasuke exclaimed, panicking.

"What are we viewing tonight?" Sakura asked, trying to hide the scene a while ago.

"Freddy VS Jason, duuuuhhh…" Naruto groaned. "I want The Ring!"

"Ah! Not until there's a hentai scene… wait. I have a better tape!" Kakashi replied before anyone could react. He slipped in the slot a VHS tape and then pressed play hard. "Now this… is a boy's kind of movie!"

"What the---" Sasuke began

"**Icha Icha Paradise**… the movie?" Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba and Gaara growled.

They all began to go out, but a man entered and closed the door violently. It was Ebisu.

"Hey! I won't miss that! Is that an original copy, Kakashi or pirated?" he asked.

"You can't go out, children!" Jiraiya came out, and he placed something at the door. "Until **you gave me a review** of my movie!"

"Okay fine!" Naruto said grumpily, but he looked straight at the TV screen. "Cool!"

"Let's just drink tea, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, offering her a small cup.

"Hai!" she answered happily.

And the movie started. Kakashi's eyes are lit up for the movie, and he was really serious and concentrated in watching. Naruto too, while Chouji still munches his usual bag of potato chips. He offers to Sasuke some, but he was already sleeping in the tatami mat. Ino and Shikamaru remained in sweet -swear!- looks. Shino indulged in a spider- though Naruto told Sakura he had none and making it crawl in his skin.

Sakura stared at Sasuke eventually and smiling. Kakashi felt the hot scenes as Naruto closes his eyes screwed shut. What the hell is that screwed! Neji nonchalantly stares at the colors of the TV oddly, and as it blinks, you can't see the light reflect in his eyes. It's **WHITE **people! Lee and Gaara are engaged in Chinese Checkers--- whatever. And of course, Kakashi and Ebisu enjoyed it for themselves.

We don't need to relate happenings there!

"So now, I wanna go home," Sasuke replied "I wanna continue sleeping."

"Nee, Sasuke! I have the keysss!" Kakashi cried excitedly. "wooh! I can feel it they're f!"

"Hoar!" the girls exclaimed.

"I don't care," he said. He was surprised Naruto was watching it now gleefully. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled him next to him and then showed him the screen.

"Now this is the climax!" he told him. "Don't you dare close your eyes or else I'll make you---"

"Shut up."

He looked closely. _The heck, what is this kind of movie? And why is everyone intact in this show? Nothing. Nothing significant…_Then his eyes turned to the couple there… and things began processing in his mind. Lecherous thoughts! _Absurd! baka! Baka! Is it that contagious?_

_So sorry… Sakura! I didn't meant my mind… Argh!_

Sakura looked apologetically at Sasuke. "Are you okay?"

"Oops, did I just say it loud?" he whispered.

"Kakashi sensei, I think Sasuke-kun should go home."

"The keys---" he said teasingly.

"I don't care! I just wanna get off this hell movie!" he whined like a kid, and it took everyone's attention.

Kakashi eyed on him carefully, emitting a small smirk at the end of his grin. "Okay, you--- can stay at Sakura's."

"WHAT!" he shouted. "No way!"

Kakashi went to him and whispered this: "So you got affected, eh? It's your time to release all your lust!"

"I can't do it to her. She admires me," he answered diplomatically.

"That's your passes, actually. Come to think of it."

"Whatever."

Kakashi went out. "Okay, you can go provided that he stay at your place." he smirked at Sasuke and he glared at him.

"Aye!" Sakura answered cheerily. they both went out.

_Hell yeah! Hmm... I can vividly imagine me and--- oh noooo! I am also affected by--- but I just have a sneak look! Does it have a jutsu or my… lust? I know I wanted him for a very long time! But I have never imagined such… things, _she smiled slyly.

Sasuke sighed, and he was trembling. _Kami-sama, please help me this time to overcome it. I never asked and rarely asked for your help--- so grant it this first and last dying wish of mine…_


End file.
